injustice_2_mobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Entangling Poison Ivy
Entangling Poison Ivy is a Metahuman class Hero. Her shards can be obtained from her challenges. Along with Last Laugh The Joker and Heartbreaker Harley Quinn, she is a member of the "League of Anarchy" that gain bonuses from each other. Abilities Entangling Vines (passive 1) ---- Toxins (passive 2) *15%/30%/45%/60%/75% additional damage over time on Basic and Swipe attacks ---- Regrowth (passive 3) ---- Prune the Weak (special 1) Consumes 3''' bars of power. *Attack stat Damage over time ---- '''Bed of Thorns (special 2) Consumes 4''' bars of power. *Attack stat Damage *Attack stat Hazard DoT Damage *-20% to -89% Power generation ---- '''Root Pound (special 3) Consumes 7''' bars of power. *Attack stat Damage ---- '''Feed Me (Supermove) Consumes 10 bars of power. *Attack stat Damage *+15%/20%/25%/35% Damage for the duration of the battle Strategy Toxins doesn't really cause damage "over time", but rather, when she's on the team, when a League of Anarchy hero uses a basic attack (but not a tag attack), they simultaneously deal a second DoT-type hit (purple) that is a percentage of the regular basic damage done (after being reduced by armor). Fast Attacks would also increase the number of Toxins hits accordingly. However, the normal hit and the Toxins hit crit independently; when the normal hit crits, the Toxins hit would be increased accordingly, but Toxins itself has the chance to crit (i.e. it appears Toxins could effectively "double crit" making it do more damage than expected). Toxins damage do not count as basic damage, so it won't count towards triggering Grid's shield. Toxins damage is boosted by Last Laugh The Joker's Joker Venom; e.g. a level 4 Toxins (60%) and a level 1 Joker Venom (+30% DoT damage) would result in Toxins hits that deal 78% x (1+30%) damage of the basic attack prior to crits. Regrowth lets Entangling Poison Ivy heal her whole team by a percentage of DoT dealt. Although the description does not make this clear, only DoT applied by Entangling Poison Ivy can heal the team (e.g. if Last Laugh The Joker uses Laughing Gas and she tags in, there will still be no healing). She can do so with her basics (due to Toxins), and Bed of Thorns, the latter of which is a DoT hazard that can continue to heal team even after she is KO'ed. Against a shielded enemy, Toxin will not do visible damage or heal, but the DoT from Bed of Thorns ignores shields. Bed of Thorns creates a damage-over-time hazard field. While in the field, any opponent suffers damage over time and reduced power generation. However, its attack disable component is not tied to the zone - it is applied to her opponent upon ability use, and will continue to affect them even if they leave the zone or was never in it. If another character tags in they can use those attacks even if they are in the field. Good with *'Heartbreaker Harley Quinn:' Harley's damage increase against stunning works for Ivy's Toxins. *Last Laugh Joker Trivia *She was released with 1 passive and was refactored to have 3 with buffs to her specials in update 3.1. Gallery EPI_abilities.png|Her abilities at maximum. Category:Poison Ivy Category:Metahuman class Category:Heroes Category:Gold Category:Entangling Category:League of Anarchy